


Scribble

by minhyuksjooheon



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Both oblivious, Jealousy, JooHyuk, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, except they’re more than friends but less than boyfriends, it’s gay, kind of friends with benefits, they fight, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksjooheon/pseuds/minhyuksjooheon
Summary: neither minhyuk nor jooheon really knew what they were, they just knew they didn't want to be called "friends with benefits" or "boyfriends". well, at least, that's what minhyuk thought jooheon wanted. minhyuk wanted to hold the youngers hand in public, text him every morning with agood morning! <3instead of a blandmorning, and sleep over in his room without messing around beforehand.





	Scribble

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my second joohyuk bingo story!! the prompt this time was “fighting”. i realized AFTER i wrote this that i had another prompt that would’ve fit much better with their storyline, but what’s done it done :)) i hope you enjoy!!

watching jooheon leave minhyuks store with another mans arm around his waist caused an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

neither minhyuk nor jooheon really knew what they were, they just knew they didn't want to be called "friends with benefits" or "boyfriends". well, at least, that's what minhyuk thought jooheon wanted. minhyuk wanted to hold the youngers hand in public, text him every morning with a _good morning! <3 _ instead of a bland _morning_ , and sleep over in his room without messing around beforehand. 

it had been a long while since the two established that they were seeing each other and _only_ each other, but jooheon just wanted to get under his skin, wanted to see how he'd react when he'd whisper something into someone else's ear right in front of minhyuk. 

it was an easy thing for the latter to shrug off in the beginning of their relationship, but as time progressed, and whispers turned into caressing thighs, minhyuk grew annoyed. he knew jooheon was just putting on an act to see the other all worked up, but he knew jooheon would never admit that. 

jooheon actually had a reason for his actions. he wanted minhyuk to claim him, to take what's his right in front of everyone. he wanted people to know that he was minhyuks, but they had already told each other they weren't going to be boyfriends, even though jooheon wanted it so badly, but alas, minhyuk had no idea. 

"why do you keep touching other people?" was the first thing minhyuk asked when he got home from his shift. 

"hm?" jooheon hummed, a book in front of his face, his eyes the only thing visible. 

"you heard me," there was something deep in minhyuks voice, almost hurt. 

jooheon dropped his book with a dramatic sigh and gave the older an eye roll, "fuck off, lee minhyuk, i have homework," 

"don't tell me to fuck off in _my house_ ," minhyuk growled. how dare jooheon get frustrated. 

"it's just as much of my house as it is yours! now leave me alone, i need to study," his nose was back in his book, writing down meaningless notes that he'd never look back on. 

minhyuk huffed and stomped towards his room, turning on the light and slamming the door behind him. he took out his laptop and started searching for something to calm him down. 

 

an hour passed by before minhyuk left his room, obviously still heated. he didn't even look in the direction of jooheon, he only went to the bathroom, then back to the safety of his room. 

jooheon let out a long sigh, closing the book in front of him. he searched around for a loose piece of paper and hurriedly scribbled down a few words. he folded it up and walked towards the orders room, sliding it under the door. 

when minhyuk saw the note, he wanted to grab it and rip it into shreds, but curiosity took a toll on him and, alas, he opened it. 

_are we fighting?_

minhyuk didn't know why, but this caused him to become even more infuriated. he replied to the note, shoving it under the door. 

_yes._

and so it continued, the passing of notes between the door. 

_why?_ was the next one jooheon slid. 

_because you're touching other guys._

_we aren't dating._

_so what? we agreed to not get physical with other people._

_come out here._

with hesitation, minhyuk slowly made his way out of his room, meeting with an annoyed jooheon in their shared living room.

"what? i was busy," minhyuk let out, his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed. 

"i heard the fucking naruto theme, you're not busy," jooheon was equally as grumpy towards the other, " _anyways_ ,why are you pissed at me?"

"i told you already," minhyuk said angrily, turning around to go back to his room. 

"that's not a good reason. i'm allowed to touch other people. we aren't dating," the younger pulled the other back, forcing him to sit on the couch. 

"really jooheon?" minhyuk asked, his voice sounding less furious and more sad, "i had no _fucking_ idea," 

"what?" color drained from jooheons cheeks. minhyuk couldn't possibly be implying what he thought he was. 

"you're so dense!" minhyuk yelled, causing the younger to flinch.

"what do you mean?" jooheon yelled back. 

you could tell minhyuk was becoming weaker by the second, causing jooheon to be more confused in the end. 

"no," minhyuks voice was quiet and sad, "doesn't matter," he got up from the couch and walked towards his room, closing the door gently instead of his furious slam before.

jooheon sighed and walked towards the door, soon knocking, "minhyuk, can we please talk?" 

shuffling was heard on the other side of the door, then a piece of paper was shoved under it. 

_no._

jooheon sighed at the note and slid it back under the door, "minhyuk, please," 

eventually the paper was back, _no. i don't want to right now._

"okay, well," he sighed, "if you won't talk, i will," 

on the other side of the door, minhyuk was trying to keep his tears in, feeling them in his throat. 

"minhyuk," the brunette started, "the reason why i'm always touchy with other people is because i know i won't be getting it from you. hyukkie, you know i like you a lot, it just hurts when you don't want to be _us_ in public. 

"i think i realized i like you after the third time you took me to get coffee. i really loved, still do, how you'd always give me your full attention and kind of flirt with me in public with absolutely no shame," jooheon sighed as he ran his finger through his hair, "i don't know, after we started messing around it changed. you never put your arm around me, or flirt with me like before. i wanted to ask you about it, but i just thought being touchy with other guys would make you jealous. 

"it's not really that i wanted to make you jealous, i just wanted you to do something with me, like hold my hand, or kiss me. i know, it's stupid. we agreed at the beginning of this...whatever this is, it'd be an at home thing. i just wish it wasn't," 

from the other side of the door, minhyuk could be heard moving around again. soon, the door to his bedroom opened and it reveals a tear stained blonde, wiping at his eyes. 

"hey," jooheon said quietly. 

"do you mean that?" minhyuk asked immediately, not daring to look at the other as made his way towards the couch. 

"i meant all of it," jooheon sat beside the other and picked up his hand, playing with his thin fingers, "i know you don't feel the same way, and that's fine! i just...thought you should know," 

"oh, jooie," minhyuk said, a small smile making its way to his lips, "i do feel the same way. i thought you wanted this to be strictly kept to ourselves," 

"you do?" 

"i do, and i'm sorry i made you feel like i don't. i've wanted to ask you to be more than just...what we are," 

"i'm listening," jooheons face was pink, but that didn't stop his confidence. 

"can i make you my boyfriend? can i hold your hand and kiss you in public? can i tell everyone how much you mean to me? can we be more that just fuck buddies?" minhyuk asked, cringing to himself as he let out the last of the questions. 

jooheon giggled at his choice of words, soon leaning into the other let place a soft kiss on his lips, "of course i will, hyukkie," 

 

the next morning at breakfast was awfully quiet, but not because it was awkward, but because the two were planning on how to let their friends know about their new relationship.

though they were both so happy to finally be able to tell their friends, jooheon became bored, "last night was fun," 

"which part? the part where you became my boyfriend or the part where i fucked you into oblivion?" minhyuk chuckled, placing two cups of coffee on the small dining room table. 

"shut up, lee!" jooheon softly hit the other as his cheeks grew warm, "since we're boyfriends, we have to call it 'making love', otherwise it doesn't count," 

"you call it what you want, honey bee," minhyuk took a sip of his coffee, "doesn't matter, i know i made you happy," 

the pink in the youngers cheeks deepened at his boyfriends words, causing him to hide behind the paws of his sweater, "you _do_ make me happy," 

"c'mere," minhyuk moved jooheons hands and planted a chaste kiss onto his lips, the taste of coffee making its way onto his own. 

the few kisses they'd shared since the night before hand were full of love, maybe, instead of something along the lines of need, like before. they both felt so happy, and maybe even almost complete.


End file.
